Spirited's Moving Castle
by Heroshi
Summary: Spirited Away AND Howl's Moving Castle. Whatwill happen when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

1. New Life

"Chihiro come down and help me clean the table," her mom said.

As she started coming down from her room she saw dark clouds rolling in from the direction of spirit world. While she was helping her mom clean the table there was a knock at the door. She ran to get it. It was Haku.

He sounded scared as he told her, "Get your family out of here, you're in grave danger." They then went inside and they started pulling her mom out of the house. They forced her into the new SUV that she had just gotten. As soon as they got in her dad pulled into the drive. He then got into the car with them. Haku told them to drive towards the amusement park. As they got closer to the amusement park it started to rain and then harder and harder. Haku told her to speed up and she drove faster and faster. As they got to the entrance she drove faster. Finally she hit the Rock Statue that blocked the walk path. As they crashed through the old lobby the car just quit.

Lin came running towards, "Hey guys Yubaba told me you were coming. Yubaba and Zeniba are waiting for you Chichiro and Haku. You two come with me. "Her parents went with Lin to the bath house lobby. The other two went up to Yubaba's office.

As they arrived there, there was a weather spirit that was going wild. Yubaba and Zeniba were trying to calm him down. The area around the Bath House was already flooding and the Bath House was starting to slide from all of the rain. Then BAM! A gigantic bolt of lightning hit the top floor of the Bath House where Yubaba's office was, but just as it was about to happen Zeniba flew across the room and grabbed the kids and flew into the elevator that was newly added into the office. As they started down there shaft there was a snap and WOSH they started dropping quickly. But just before they got to the bottom there was some kind of cable that was dropped down and stopped them from hitting the bottom.

"Calcifer, pull them up," they heard as they started coming up. As they got to the first floor they stopped long enough for Lin and her parents to get on. As they finished the trip up the shaft, they were put onto some animal looking moving castle.

"Hey are you guys ok?" A friendly voice inquired.

"Fine, thanks….. Where's Yuabab?" Chihiro asked.

"She's in one of the upstairs bedrooms trying to recover from her injuries."

"By the way who are you?"

"I'm Howl. This is Sophie and Markl. Welcome to our home."

"Here let me show you to your rooms," Sophie stated.

Just as they were leaving all of the people in the Bath House ran out and it fell to the ground. All of the people then go into their train and drove away.

As they left the premises there was a weird shaking coming from the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long I had major writer's block.**

2. Castle Life

On the outside the castle seemed to be dilapidated and falling apart, but on the inside it was nice and homey. Howl and Sophie's room was on the fourth floor and the others slept on the third floor. Markl, Haku, and Chihiro enjoyed going to the different places using the portals. Chihiro and Haku sometimes will sneak off into the meadow together. Sophie spends most of her time taking care of Yubaba's wounds. Howl and Zeniba spend most of their time working on their magic.

"Everyone please come here," Howl called.

"What is it honey?" Sophie pondered.

"We are getting a new member added to this household."

"Oh, who is it," inquired Chihiro.

"Well Chihiro's village was destroyed in the storm, there is a girl there who can do magic who was separated from her family. We are taking her in."

"What is her name, I may know her."

"Her name is Charmain, and her parents were killed in the storm."

"I know her, she went to my school and was in my class."

The castle then began to move towards Chihiro's old town, which was now for the most part a pile of rubble. The girl was sitting on a bench where there used to be a bus stop, the sign now gone as well as the roof. She had a few bags on the bench beside her and was holding onto a stuffed animal. You could see the shear shock and fear in her eyes. While Howl brought her inside the castle my family went to where our house used to be and found whatever personal belongings we had left and then went back to the castle. Haku and I were now sharing a room so Charmain could have her own room. Our room was the one right across from the balcony next to the stairs. We had bunk beds in the room and each got half of the room. Charmain had the room that used to be Haku's on the second floor across from the bathroom. The room is quite small so the bed can flip up into the wall. It was much more like a cabin on an airship than a bedroom. The castle just before we arrived on it had been redone and now flew with the help of lighter than air gasses and engines. Calcifer had to be on the lowest floor now. We were now flying above the land in the castle quite high up. I thought that when we were flying I saw Laputa but I guess that it must have been my imagination.

"Hey Haku, come here I said from my book."

"What, Chihiro."

"I just wanted to say that I really like you," I told him giving him a kiss.

"Chihiro, I really like you too."

Just as we said this Charmain came in but we didn't notice her.


End file.
